


The Case of the Jilted Sleuth

by were_lemur



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even a famous girl detective doesn't see what's right in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Jilted Sleuth

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 29

Nancy Drew wiped her eyes again, and looked up from where she was curled on her friend George's bed. "After all we've been through, Ned tells me it's over, just like that."

George sat beside her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Someone else will come along. Who knows, they could be right beside you, waiting for you to notice them."

Nancy looked over at the brunette, and saw the blush spread across her cheeks. Shyly, she took her friend's hand. "I can't believe I didn't see it."

"Especially being a detective," George teased, as Nancy leaned over and kissed her.


End file.
